


Need Socks

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Oliver’s kept a kinky obsession to himself for years. It isn’t found out until Ivy Town where he finally shares his space with someone well not just someone… a woman that has burned his obsession for socks to the next level.Summer sizzlerAccidental kink discovery.





	Need Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental kink discovery.
> 
> Olicity summer sizzle (SMUT- but not smutty...hmmm!)
> 
> Has some 5x22 talk about some...socks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

He doesn’t remember the exact age in his adolescent when he noticed out of the blue how much a length of thigh high socks just had him get a little more rigid in his draws. Most of the girls in his classes basically all dressed the same as he also matched the guys in his class fitting onto their school’s dress code. So, yea, he didn’t really pay attention to when it happened because school days were tedious enough.

The attention came when he noticed what type of porn got him more excited. It didn’t matter what color, fabric, or style as long as it was over the knee and resting on the girl’s thigh. He also never told a living soul not even his best friend Tommy, who knew enough about him to create a blackmail list many pages long.

He tried to not allow his obsession to run his life. Hence why he dated a strait laced very vanilla girl in high school. Hoping that his becoming obsession would die down but it always came out of nowhere a girl wearing the latest fad and those darn socks he worshipped. There he went after that incredible beauty with great legs that simply held his attention long enough and like a fool to the edge that always led him into trouble. Still he never not once spoke of his obsession.

* * *

Years later, falling in love with Felicity he thought maybe, maybe this time he can be free because after all he isn’t actively looking for this stimulation.

He was wrong. It was movie night. Their first one and he didn’t think anything of it. He was going to go to her home watch a movie and then leave and head home to the Queen mansion. He sees Felicity regularly and not once did the situation ever get out of hand. Even though there are feelings simmering under all the bravado of being adults they’ve handling the circumstances accordingly.

What happened? She opens the door in a Star Wars tee shirt which in itself is bland but where her gym shorts ended and her sky-high socks began. Oh boy! That night his mind was on those legs of hers as his fetish is on display and he knows he is doomed. If his hard-on wasn’t noticed that its only by some miracle.

He remembers her words of worry clearly as he excuses himself to use her bathroom. Being in her bathroom is a first but he can’t help himself as he does the unthinkable and opens her hamper and finds what he needs. Those moments of hearing her talk outside of her bathroom as he works himself into a frenzy with a pair of her socks she would never see again.

He would think this was a one-time only situation. He would be beyond wrong. Somehow over the course of their friendship she has worn different thigh-high apparel that has had him cower in the shadows for relief. If he didn’t know better, he thought she just knew and that was impossible. No one knew!

* * *

Living in Ivy Town has been a wonderful relaxing dream for him. No one chasing him and he surely not after anyone. As he comes home from his jog he goes through the back entrance where he will pass the laundry room. That is when he notices his girl bent over a storage box labeled Oliver’s miscellaneous tools. He just stands there frozen as she’s rummaging around the contents of the box.

“Felicity? What are you doing?”

She jumps startled by his presence. “Oh my gosh Oliver!” Her hand is now on her chest as the other is holding a single long sock in her hand. “I need to get you some sort of collar with one of those bells.”

“Why are you looking at that box? It was on the top shelf in the garage.”

“Uhm. It says tools so I…”

“There is a toolbox in the kitchen under the sink?”

“Okay. I must have forgotten; I just remembered this box saying tools.” She shrugs but then looks back at the box and says, “There is no tools in here.” She makes a confused face yet still looking at the box. “Just socks.” Then for some reason she moves her hand back into the box. He’s already moving to take the box when she stops him. “Hey, I know this pair these are mine.” Oliver can’t move it away from her fast enough. “Wait I think another pair in there is…”

“Felicity?” He says unnerved. “Just…”

“Why do you have a box of socks?” She sees him closing it up after he takes the one from her hand. “Especially women’s socks.” Now she’s feeling rather uncomfortable like those socks represent all the women he has been with. Like socks are the trophy.

“It’s just socks.” He finally says as the box is secure.

Felicity trying not to feel the underbelly of jealousy rising but the man she is making a life with, a man she loves is hording socks of past flames. She doesn’t say a word as he asks if she’s fine and she just nods to the affect of ‘yea sure my one true love has a shit load of socks that he freakily keeps as a reminder of his sordid sexcapades’ and he leaves to place the box back in the garage.

He finds her dwelling on their bed. The shades are closed which he knows she must have recently done that because he could see into their room from entering the backyard.

“Felicity?”

“Can you go away? I need some space.”

His eyes shut and he lets go of an audible moan as he knows after all these years, he is going to fess up to the woman who looks miserable on their bed. He can’t allow her to think of whatever she is thinking that is depressing her.

He starts by saying, “You’re right?”

Her voice small, “I am?”

“Some of those socks in that box are yours.”

She turns around on the bed to look at him. He can see her silhouette with how dark the room is. This conversation be best if he can actually see his girlfriend. Pulling up a few shades the light already making a huge difference he can see a few runaway tears and it pulls on his heartstrings.

First, he needs to know what she is thinking, “What do you think that box represents?”

“Conquests. That I am one of…” He stops her as he slides onto the bed with her. Taking one of her hands into his.

“No, oh Felicity, even in those unattainable years I’ve never seen you like that. You’ve always been the brightest one of us even in our darkest days.”

“Then why do you have a box of… women’s socks.”

“I have kept this kink a secret even from Tommy and that was no easy feat.”

“A fetish?”

“Well I don’t need this act to truly be turned on because anything you wear that I get to take off is already a plus in my book but I do have a thing for long thighed socks.”

“Oh!”

“None of those socks other than the one’s I’ve stolen from your hamper over the years belongs to anyone. Those have been store bought and many of them were fantasies of you in them.”

“Oh!” she says again.

“Those damn magazines you’d leave out I’ve purchased a few…”

“Now that I know.” She looks at him expectantly, “Can’t we get the box and see…”

“Let’s just say that they all need some washing.” He is up from his spot now that the cat is out of the bag he goes to a draw and behind some of his own socks he pulls out a pair and Felicity is kneeling on their bed looking at him. “I always have a set just in case.”

“In case?”

“Yea, Felicity you have no idea how over imaginative my mind gets thinking of you in a pair of these.”

* * *

His birthday he actually enjoying the small gathering of people who mean the most to him. He’s talking to John but he can hear Felicity welcome Quentin into her loft.

“We're gonna do a toast in about 5 minutes” She looks to Thea. “So, champagne” and then to Quentin “Club soda.”

“All right. You got it.” She taps the gift, “Look at you with the nice wrapping.”

“Thank you.”

Oliver giving a toast around the circle and he is happy, “Thank you all so much for doing this.”

“Cheers.” “Cheers.” And another voice saying “Cheers.”

Oliver honestly does feel a little baffled, “I almost forgot what it was like to celebrate a birthday.”

John using his index finger to agree as he says, “That's because we're usually saving the city from being destroyed this time of year.” He makes a walk by much of everyone.

Quentin putting his two cents in, “This, uh, it's like summer break for you guys. What are you gonna do, huh?”

Curtis pipes out, “I've always wanted to see Florence the city in Italy, not the woman or her weird machines.” Quentin and Curtis chuckle.

John tells the group, “I'm gonna teach J.J. how to fish. Two days with my son on the water, that would be heaven.”

Felicity trying not to look at Oliver spills, “I was thinking of the Pacific Crest Trail for a night or, you know, just one night under the stars and then definitely a manicure/pedicure afterwards.” That has Oliver beaming at her. He remembers very well those nights.

John asks, “What about you, Oliver? I know you got city hall and all, but…”

“Yeah, it keeps me busy, but I… I need to buy some socks.” Everyone gives him a strange look. Felicity has a smile knowing exactly what he means. A secret she has kept. A kink she has enjoyed with him in the past. “Everybody has their thing.” He making a facial gesture as he finishes, “I need socks bad.” He shares a longing look with the one he loves.

In the background Oliver hears, “Well, that's… ok.’ And “Socks it is.”

Yep, socks he’ll like to take that once hidden kink from storage that he shelved since the breakup. Where nothing not even some thigh highs socks in any fashion blog, media outlet, or even his once imaginative mind could muster because without Felicity there is nothing.

* * *

Oliver turns from his side of the bed and as he notices his wife sleeping comfortably with one of the thigh-highs socks rolled down her leg, she surprised him early yesterday evening as William got to sleep over a friend’s place leaving her to enjoy a night being ravished by her man. She knows exactly how handsy he’d be due to those darn socks. They are in fact his Achilles heel and it bought her another meeting with the constitutes of Star City to pitch her ideas. Not that he’d say no anyhow but her use of this extreme private kink between them is the best accidental discovery ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am working on my other stories, but when I get worn-out on writing scenes I just try writing something new and hence little snippets are born. -Hope you at least enjoy.


End file.
